Damned
The Damned are an English rock band formed in London in 1976 by lead vocalist Dave Vanian, guitarist Brian James, bassist (and later guitarist) Captain Sensible, and drummer Rat Scabies. They were the first punk rock band from the United Kingdom to release a single, "New Rose" (1976), release an album, Damned Damned Damned (1977), and tour the United States. They have nine singles that charted on the UK Singles Chart Top 40. The band briefly broke up after Music for Pleasure (1977), the follow up to their debut album, was critically dismissed. They quickly reformed without Brian James, and would release Machine Gun Etiquette (1979). By the 1980s, they evolved into one of the forerunners of the gothic rock genre. That decade they released four studio albums, The Black Album (1980), Strawberries (1982), Phantasmagoria (1985), and Anything (1986). The later two albums did not feature Captain Sensible, who had left the band in 1984. In 1988, James and Sensible rejoined to play what was said to be The Damned's final live show. This was released the next year as the live album Final Damnation. The Damned would again reform for a tour in 1991. In 1995, they released a new album, Not of This Earth, which would be Scabies last with the band. This was followed by Grave Disorder (2001), and So, Who's Paranoid? (2008) ... (read more at Wikipedia). Links to Peel (Please add) Sessions Six sessions. All commercially released on Sessions Of The Damned CD except for "Liar" and "Hit Or Miss" (which are on The Radio One Sessions). 1. First broadcast 10 December 1976. Repeated 02 February 1977, 31 October 1978, 07 August 1980. *Stab Your Back / Neat Neat Neat / New Rose / So Messed Up / I Fall 2. First broadcast 16 May 1977. Repeated 14 June 1977, 04 March 1981. *Sick Of Being Sick / Stretcher Case / Fan Club / Feel The Pain 3. First broadcast 08 January 1979. Repeated 31 January 1979, 22 March 1979, 28 May 1979. *Melody Lee / Love Song / I'm A Burglar / Looking At You 4. First broadcast 29 October 1979. Repeated 21 November 1979, 19 February 1980, 26 June 1980, 24 December 1979. *Just Can't Be Happy / Smash It Up / Liar / I'm So Bored *"Probably would have been a hit if it hadn't been vetoed by top of the pops." 5. First broadcast 20 October 1980. Repeated 20 November 1980. *Curtain Call Pt 1 / Hit Or Miss / Therapy 6. First broadcast 06 August 1984. Repeated 30 August 1984. *Thanks For The Night / Nasty / We Love You / Is It A Dream? Festive Fifty Entries *1977 Festive Fifty: Neat Neat Neat #41 *1978 Festive Fifty: New Rose #13 *1979 Festive Fifty: Love Song #22 *1979 Festive Fifty: New Rose #10 *1980 Festive Fifty: Smash It Up #42 *1980 Festive Fifty: Love Song #29 *1980 Festive Fifty: New Rose #8 *1981 Festive Fifty: New Rose #12 *1982 Festive Fifty: Love Song #50 (all-time chart) *1982 Festive Fifty: New Rose #13 (all-time chart) Featured in shows 1976 *20 October 1976: New Rose (single) Stiff *26 October 1976: New Rose (single) Stiff 1977 *29 August 1977: Neat Neat Neat (single) Stiff *23 December 1977: Neat Neat Neat (single) F50 #41 1978 *25 September 1978: New Rose (single) Stiff *28 December 1978: New Rose (single) F50 #13 1979 *13 February 1979: Burglar (free single) *30 August 1979: New Rose (single) Stiff *08 October 1979: Smash It Up (single) *10 October 1979: Burglar (single – Smash It Up) Chiswick *23 October 1979: Smash It Up (single) Chiswick *30 October 1979: Lovesong / Machine Gun Etiquette (LP – Machine Gun Etiquette) Chiswick (plus six other tracks from the album) *01 November 1979: Smash It Up (LP - Machine Gun Etiquette) *06 November 1979: Noise, Noise, Noise (LP - Machine Gun Etiquette) *07 November 1979: Burglar (b-side 'Smash It Up' single) *12 November 1979: Plan 9 Channel 7 (LP - Machine Gun Etiquette) *20 November 1979: I Just Can't Be Happy Today (LP - Machine Gun Etiquette) *22 November 1979: Burglar (b-side 'Smash It Up' single) *27 November 1979: I Just Can't Be Happy Today (single) Chiswick *05 December 1979: I Just Can't Be Happy Today (single) Chiswick *26 December 1979: Love Song (single) F50 #22 1980 *01 January 1980: New Rose (single) F50 #10 *20 May 1980: Stretcher Case Baby (7”) Stiff *20 May 1980: Sick Of Being Sick (7”) Stiff *16 June 1980: Teenage Dream (LP – The Moonlight Tapes - Moonlight Club Bands Live) Danceville (as the School Bullies) *09 July 1980: Lookin’ For Another (LP – The Moonlight Tapes - Moonlight Club Bands Live) Danceville (as the School Bullies) *19 August 1980: White Rabbit (7") Chiswick *08 September 1980: History Of The World - Part I (7”) Chiswick *09 September 1980: History Of The World Part I (7") Chiswick CHIS 135 *13 November 1980: Hit Or Miss (album - The Black Album) Chiswick CWK 3015 *22 December 1980: Smash It Up F50 #42 *24 December 1980: Love Song F50 #29 *30 December 1980: New Rose F50 #8 1981 *14 September 1981: Neat Neat Neat (7") Stiff *29 December 1981: New Rose F50 #12 1982 *22 June 1982: I Think I'm Wonderful (7") Bronze BRO 149 *15 December 1982: Love Song All-time F50 #50 1995 *09 June 1995: Love Song (7") Chiswick 1999 *25 November 1999: Stretcher Case (Peelenium 1977) Links *Wikipedia *Teenage Kicks: The Graveyard Shift Category:1976 Category:Artists